


Are you there?

by Loveandmusicrlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, My Ship, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandmusicrlife/pseuds/Loveandmusicrlife
Summary: Betty has a nightmare, and Jughead (who lives across from her) is there to comfort her. Fluff.





	Are you there?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while and i’m still scared of posting this but here goes! This is just a fluffy one shot because I love Bughead. Enjoy!

“No, no, no, NO!” Betty woke up screaming, turning on the little lamp she had by her bed. She was sweaty and hot, tears falling down her face, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She sat in bed for another minute, trying to recuperate before getting up to the bathroom to wash her face, the cold water giving her a sense of clarity. Thank god her parents weren’t home to hear her screams… otherwise she would never hear the end of it. 

She sat back in bed, trying to calm her nerves down. _I__t was just a dream… it was just a dream… it was just a dream…_

She dreamt Polly was drowning in Sweetwater River and no matter how fast Betty ran, she couldn’t reach her. Polly was looking at her with wide eyes, begging her to help her, while Betty was trying as hard as she could to get to her, but her feet seemed to be stuck and she was unable to move. Polly’s screams grew louder, Betty watching with horror. By then she noticed people at the river’s edge. She felt relief wash over her as she pointed to Polly and asked for help but they just looked at her like she was crazy. She wasn’t crazy. She just needed their help to get Polly out of the river. She was yelling at them to help Polly, tears of frustration in her eyes, but they only laughed at her. She screamed but nothing seemed to help. 

That’s when she woke up, feeling the pain in her hands and looking down to see crescent-shaped moons on her palms. She must have pressed her fingernails to her palms in her sleep. Great.   
Betty wanted to call Polly but it was 3 A.M. and she knew Polly was probably asleep and didn’t want to disturb her.   
She laid back, light still on, eyes still open when she heard her phone beep as a sign she got a text message.

—————————-

Jughead was awake. He was trying to fall asleep for a long time now, but with no success. Sleep refused to come. He was always jealous of Archie who seemed to be able to fall asleep right away. It wasn’t fair. Jughead looked at his red-headed friend, his face soft and angelic while he was sleeping in the other bed in the room. Archie often told him he had to learn to ‘turn off’ his mind but what the hell did that mean? 

Jughead looked out the window, only to see Betty’s light was on.   
What was Betty doing up at 3 A.M.?

It seemed odd and unlike her. She always liked to get a full 8-hour sleep on school nights, otherwise she was feeling sleepy all day. 

Jughead was well aware of the difficult experiences Betty was going through. Life hasn’t been easy on his girl and he was doing everything he could to help her. He would do anything for her, to see her happy, a bright smile on her face while she was laughing at something he’d say. He loved her smile and he loved her. 

He started to worry and reached for his phone to type a text message.   
“Are you ok?“   
Her response was quick, “I’m fine, Juggie. Go back to sleep I’ll see you in the morning :)”. 

But he knew her better than that. She was telling him she was ok so he wouldn’t worry. But she should have known him better than that, she should have known he was already worried. He knew what it was like to push people away for that exact reason. He didn’t want people to worry about him so he put on a brave face that everyone seemed to believe. Everyone except for Betty. She was one of the few people who knew what was really going on with him. She broke down his walls and that’s one of the reasons he loved her so much. She was there for him every time. Even at times he didn’t know he needed someone. She was there to hold him when tears fell down his cheek, when his body was shaking with sadness, when he discovered his dad was still drinking, when his mom didn’t answer his calls anymore and so on. 

He got dressed quickly, leaving Archie’s bedroom as quietly as he could.   
It was cold outside as Jughead made his way across the fence between the two houses. He climbed the ladder that led to Betty’s room, feeling the need to comfort her and hold her in his arms. He reached her window, knocking softly, waiting for her to open it for him. 

She was slightly shocked to see him there but let him in anyway. 

Her eyes were wet with tears, her hair a mess but she was beautiful to him. Before letting her say anything, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight and letting her cry onto his chest.

They stood like that for a long time, until her breaths calmed down and she just hugged him back.

He led her to the bed, sitting her on his lap and taking his time. He knew she’ll tell him what’s wrong in her own time. That was their way with one another, the silence was comfortable as they held on to one another, knowing the other was there for them. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. 

“I had a nightmare… it was scary and I can’t shake it off”, she whispered. He tightened his grip on her and put his palm to her cheek, stroking it gently. 

“You’re safe, and I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”, he smiled softly at her, kissing her tears away, calming her as much as he could. 

She told him everything, even showing him her bruised palms, which he kissed as well. He knew she couldn’t control digging her nails into her palms while she was sleeping even though they were making progress on this whole ordeal at her waking hours. Whenever she felt the need to dig her nails in, he was there, soothing her and stopping her movements. He also told her to think about something else at that moment, in case he wasn’t with her at the time. It seemed to work most of the times. When she was asleep though, there was nothing she could do and he usually wasn’t with her. Her bruises seemed deep now, as if her nails went almost the whole way in and blood was showing.

He went to her bathroom, coming back with a damp piece of cloth and a bandage. She let him take care of her, watching him the whole time and kissing him when he was finished. Their kiss was deep and full of love and he could feel her need for him as much as his need for her was present. They complemented each other. 

“Will you stay with me tonight Juggie?”, she asked him after a while and he nodded. That was his plan anyway. He wasn’t going to let her sleep alone again, not in the state she was in.

The relief was clear on her face as they got into bed and he pulled the covers over them. He laid on his back, his arms circling her, as she put her head on his chest and he swore he wanted this moment to last forever. His hand was rubbing her back slowly, calmingly, and she relaxed in his arms. He was glad to see she was no longer crying, glad to see he had the ability to help her in the way she helped him in his hard days. 

“I love you, Betty”, he said to her, making her shift so she could look at him. Her eyes were shining and tears were falling down her face once again. His hand came up to brush them as she stopped him,

“no... no... these are happy tears, this time”, she told him, and put her hand on his face, caressing it lightly.

“I’m so happy to have you in my life, Juggie. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re here for me every time I need you, and even though I told you I was fine tonight, you still came. I love you so much Jug. You make me happy and I never want to let go of this feeling”.

She brought her lips to his, kissing him with everything she had. He kissed her back, opening her mouth with his as both of them breathed heavily.

Jughead was reeling in the feeling of holding Betty against him, of being able to kiss her like that. His hands were roaming her body, his lips traveling to her jawline, her neck, rejoicing in the feeling of her skin and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. She was moaning softly against him, her hands pushing his beanie off his head, playing with his hair. 

Betty was his, and god, he was hers. He will always be hers, for as long as she would have him. The feeling she gave him when she kissed him was a feeling he never felt before. He wanted to kiss her forever, never letting go of her warmth and love for him.

Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure this was real. It took him a long time to accept the fact that maybe he was good enough for her. She was definitely too good for him and he couldn’t believe she chose him and his darkness. He never thought he’d open up to someone like that. He didn’t think he was capable of that, but she proved him wrong by being his light, by loving him. 

As they broke apart for air, Jughead realized it was getting really late. As much as he wanted to continue kissing Betty, he knew he shouldn’t. she needed to sleep. Otherwise, she might fall asleep during class and that would probably upset her more than it really should. 

“As much as that little speech of yours was moving, Betts, you should get some sleep. You know how sleepy you’ll be tomorrow if we don’t go to sleep like now”.

Betty just smiled at him, her eyes full of love as she looked at him. 

“Goodnight, Juggie. Thank you for being here and for being you”, she kissed his cheek one last time, before settling her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. He kissed her head, stroking his hand through her hair, admiring how soft if felt to his touch. 

“Thank you, Betty, for loving me”, he whispered, not sure if she heard him.

He could get used to this, he thought. Him and Betty in the same bed together, being the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep and the first thing he sees when he wakes up. He smiled to himself, imagining Betty’s reaction if she’ll find out what he’s thinking. She’ll probably blush and invite him to sleep over every time her parents were out of town and he’d be happy to do so. They will watch movies together, he will hold her in the scary scenes and they’ll laugh and she’ll be her adorable self and he will continue to fall in love with her until the day he dies. 

It was quiet for a while, and Jughead thought Betty must have fallen asleep but then he hears her laugh and looks up to see her staring at him. 

“What?” he asks her, bewildered.

“Your heart is beating faster than it should, Juggie. What are you thinking about?”, she asked him, looking at him with a quizzical look. 

Jughead blushed and kissed her again.

“You”, he told her and it was her turn to blush.

They both laughed together and after a few seconds she rested her head down again and with a smile on her face, she finally fell asleep.

Jughead watched her, mesmerized by her every breath, and followed suit. 

In the morning, Jughead woke to an empty bed. He washed his face and went downstairs only to see Betty up and about, cooking breakfast. The table was set for two people and she was humming happily. 

He came up behind her, surprising her as his arms circled her from behind and she turned around with a bright smile on her face. He loved to see her smile like that and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Something smells nice”, he said, his voice still a bit groggy. 

“I’ve made pancakes!”, she replied, her eyes beaming at him and he leaned down to kiss her. 

“I didn’t mean the food but that smells good too”, he winked and she smacked him playfully before returning his kiss, breakfast forgotten at the moment.


End file.
